Parental figures
by Captain Valkyrie
Summary: Random fluffy one shot although I may or may not add more one shots soon. depending whether you want me too (as long as it is within this Au) Rated T cause I am paranoid .


**Fon fabre Mansion**

"Why is it that you looked up to me huh dreck?.." Asch folded his arms as he stared at his replica "I'm not exactly a good role model with blood all over my hands.."

"Yeah but you are brave enough to do that but I'm still scared..." Luke murmured.

"Then quit acting so inferior then." Asch snapped though his tone sounded more parental "I don't why but why is it that you strive just to please me?"

"Can't a son make his father proud?" Luke smugly replied as he smirk at the older redhead.

Asch narrowed his eyes at him "Dreck, I am not your father, biologically and technically I am but we are considered siblings not that I like it." Father? It does have a nice ring to it not that he will admit that he is glad to be called by him.

Luke shrug "Whatever but you are still my dad and if I were younger than I am now I would have called you father." he commented "I mean I did come from you..."

"Too bad for you that we are the same age." Asch said with a hint of sarcasm

"Yeah..." Luke gave a small smile "Too bad..."

* * *

**Days later**

Luke whine as Guy keeps on insisting on drinking his medicine. Honestly! It's a small flu! It's not likely he would die right?

"Guy!" Luke groaned as Guy keeps on pestering him "Quit babying me, it's just a flue for Yulia's sake!"

Guy hums as he wipe Luke's sweat away "Well you are sick and you are still 7 so I'd still get to baby you." he said cheerfully.

"I'm 17 mom!" Luke yelled and then realize what he had said.

"Wha...what did you say?" Guy looked at Luke as if to confirm what he had heard "Mom?"

"Lalalalalala can't hear you!" Luke sang loudly as he cover his ears ignoring the slow smile forming in Guy's face.

'_I feel so happy_...' Guy thought as tears were falling gracefully in his face.

* * *

"So Luke, which party will you go?" Anise ask as their little group was to be told to split into two "Jade, Tear and Guy are in one while me, Natalia and Asch are together so which Luke?"

Luke bit his lips as he glance between the two groups, if he pick the right then he could be with his father figure but the left has his mother figure...

Yulia, why does it feel like he was in court and chossing between his two newly divorced parents?

"I'd say the dreck should be with me since he needs to learn how to cast artes right." Asch said as everyone around them was surprised that he wants Luke to go with him.

"No he should be with me since he needs to be protected and Tear can heal him if he gets a scratch." Guy protested as his parental nature seeps in.

"Gailardia, I am his original!"

"Well I am the one who took care for him!"

"Quit babying him!"

"I'm not!"

"I am his father damn it! Sons are to be with the fathers you idiot!"

"Well screw you! I am his mother and mothers know best!"

The duo then realize the words that had come out of their mouths. Too late, the group heard it and their reactions were priceless. Jade was smiling creepily with hint of amusement, Anise is laughing, Natalia is glaring at Guy (to which Guy took a step away) and Tear was trying not to chuckle.

Mieu tilt his head up cutely "Mieu? So Guy sama gave birth to Master? Is this why you have blonde shades and you're nice Master?"

"No Mieu..." Luke stammered "Just no..." the image of Asch and Guy doing it and Guy giving birth proved too much for him.

Jade cough gaining everyone's attention "So where would Luke be?"

"I'd say we should split into three groups." Tear said cooly "The forest is too big anyway and it will make the search easier."

"Okay so we have Asch with Natalia, Anise with Jade and Guy with Tear- not again..." Anise groan.

It was silence until-

"Since I've inventer fomicry, that makes me his grandfather then." Jade said "So come with grandpa Luke, I can teach you so many spells!"

He was answered by two roaring beasts.

"HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO LET SOME OLD MAN CORRUPTING THE BOY!"

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT LUKE IN DANGER OR I WILL CUT YOU INTO PIECES JADE!"

'Great...' Luke thought 'This won't end really...'


End file.
